Xion on, a date?
by RocknRollZombie
Summary: A stupid brave boy, a shy sweet girl, a group of very over-protective keyblade weilders. When Xion is asked out, The Gurdians of light crew will do everything in their power to protect the pure loveable ravenette. Does anti-sora have rabies,who knows?
1. A date?

Axel."

The readhead looks over his shoulder, to see the adorable ravenette that him, and the rest of G.O.L.C(Guardians of light crew) will protect at all cost calls his name.

'Great name right' he thinks, after much debating on a name between all of them after Sora suggested they should have a group name. They decided on that, him and Roxas twitch everytime someone says it. Shaking his head as he sets a bowl of twili-mellows cereal for Xion, and grabbing some fruit for himself. He sits on one of the stools,munching on the apple, his lips forming a smile as he watches Xion eat.

He's about to swallow the bite of apple before he hears something that makes his heart stop for a bit.

"What.. Was that Xion?" he quirks an eyebrow said brow lightly twitching, as he holds his hand up in good morning wave to Isa. The blunette just gives him the most 'what the fuck is wrong with you this time look' while grabbing a bowl, and sitting down next to Xion.

"I have a date." Xion replies, munching on a spoonful of cereal. Nodding her head as Isa reminds her of not eating with her mouthful,that it's rude. Xion cocks her to the side,and wonders why Axel is grabbing at his chest, where his heart is,she wonders if something is wrong with his heart.

She immediate gets up and walks over to her older brother/father figure because that's what Axel is to her after she learned of familia relationships.

"Leave him be Xion, he's fine, he's just an idiot." she looks over at Isa. The Bluenette grabs her bowl, and his,places them in the sink rolling up the sleeves of his sweater to wash them.

"But.." she tries to protest, but Isa gives her a look that leaves no room for discussion. She pouts as Isa shakes his head smiling.

"Hurry Up Xi. You don't want to be late for your date do you?"

The ravenette nods her head as she runs to her room to finish getting ready. Grabbing the small pin that Roxas got her as a present that matches the metal symbol on his clothes, and fastening it to the collar of her blouse. She smiles into the mirror, as she walks out of her room towards the front door.

"I have my gummiphone, I'll be back later. Love you both."

The door is closed, and Axel feels like he can breath again. He spins of the heel of his boot, the apple flying from his hand, Isa takes a step to the right to not be hit by the flying red fruit.

"You! Let her just leave. What if something happens to her." he hisses as he walks over grabs Isa's collar. Both of them don't notice the blonde walking in, the door shutting with a soft bang.

Roxas takes on look at Axel and Isa, he can tell Axel is pissed off about something. He wonders what it is this time, he peeks his head into Xion's room. Hoping that she didn't go out on one of her strolls like she usually does now. He frowns as he doesn't see her, he looks towards Axel and Isa again as the small sea salt ice cream plushie that he's hiding within his jacket feels heavier.

"Where's Xi? Axel, Isa."

Isa rolls his eyes as Axel grip tightens on his collar,prying his friend's hands off as he goes back to drying the bowls to put them away. He glances over his shoulder, and simply responds to the blonde's question.

"She went out on a date. Roxas, Axel is freaking out over nothing. That's all." Roxas nods his head, something in his mind clicks as he asks another question.

"What's a date?"

Axel practically leaps over the counter at his best friend, gripping Roxas shoulders, his eyes and face set in a serious look.

"A date Rox, Our Xion is on a date, Xion is in dang..." Axel voice is firm but he's cut off by Isa throwing his apple at him, Axel glares at the blunette as he slings his arm around the blonde.

Roxas curls his hand into a fist, as a feeling of worry sets in, if Axel is freaking out over this date thing that means Xion could be in trouble,he digs his gummiphone covered by a black and white checked case out of his pocket. Immediately finding Sora's number, he sends a simple message, 'Code Pure Smile.' but not realizing he sent the text to the G.O.L.C chat.


	2. Calm Before The Storm

_C_alm Before The Storm

Destiny Islands

Riku was resting on the sandy shores with his finished raft not far away from him. After going through so much, he and the others can finally go back to having normal lives. Placing his arms behind his head as he got comfy to take a nap in the sun.

"Finally I can get some rest." his aqua green eyes taking in the sky of his home. But his peaceful moment is ruined with one single yell.

"Rrrrriiiiiiiiikkkkkuuuuuuu!"

Sora huffs as he catches his breath. Now standing in front of his best friend, he shoves his gummiphone into Riku's face.

"Why didn't you reply to the chat?" the spiky brunette questions, the silver haired youth jerks his head away, taking out his own gummiphone from his jacket, a emblem sticker in the shape of The King's head decorates the back.

"Relax, Sora I'll check it right now" Riku grumbles as he unlocks it, blinking as he noticed the name of the group chat has been changed to "Prot3ct The Xi-xi :3" no doubt Sora's doing. Barely being able to scroll through the new 40+ messages, when he notices a shadow is now covering the sun, correction a gumiiship is blocking the sun. It lands with a splash in the water as the door opens, and the ramp slowly slides out.

Sora titls his head to the side wondering who's piloting it, while Riku brings a hand up to his eyes to sheild his eyes from the sun. The boys don't have to wonder anymore as Kairi's angry voice is heard making both them stand straight.

" GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Kairi…since when can you drive?" Sora has a blank look, as he, and Riku settle themselves in the seats. Riku now taking the opportunity to scroll/read through the messages simply cracks a smile at the way everybody else is screaming(texting he muses) murder,and something about Lea being a captain of a ship whatever that means.

Sora, and Kairi speak in hushed tones, sometimes glancing back towards their bestie with the sikly hair.(Xion one time commented about Riku's hair,and it stuck as inside joke for Sora,and Kairi)

"He… umm doesn't really know what's happening.."

"Sora."

"Yeah, light of my life"

"You...wait what?"

"I mean yeah, Kairi."

Riku glances up pocketing his phone, as he montions for Kari to move from the piloting seat. Settling in he simply utters two words.

"Hold on."

The brunette, and the young redhead grip the back of the pilot seat as the gummiship takes off like a heartless out of malefincent's castle.

Land of Departure

Chrithy runs to catch up to Ven, as Ventus activates his armor & glider. Joing Terra and Aqua as the lane between words is open.

The three look at each other, and nod.

Their destination Twilight town.


	3. Protect The Xi-Xi

Prot3ct The Xi-Xi

Sora took out his gummiphone, as his eyes scanned the message that was received to the group chat.

It was from Roxas,

**ROXAS: **_Xion's in trouble. Axel said she was going on a date? Whatever that means._

_**VENTUS IS TYPING…**_

**VENTUS: **_You know how Axel is when it comes to the two of You, Roxas. Xion's probably fine. _

**Aqua: **_Xion's on a date? Axel explain Now!_

**Axel : **_We we're eating breakfast when she told me she had a date. Almost had a heart attack. These kiddos are gonna be the death of me. Oh by the way Isa let her go I would have made sure she didn't go. ° ^ °_

**Aqua added Isa to the chat**

**Aqua: **_Isa_

**Isa: **_Lea first off shut up. Second the only danger to your life is yourself. Your acting like she told you she's going to get Married. -_-_

**Terra**_: Xion getting Married! But she's..._

**Ven : **_Way to go Roxas!...oh wait ….I just re-read the message._

**Aqua: **_Terra. No Xion isn't getting married._

**Terra**_: Okay fine Xion isn't getting married...I get that now oh Master Aqua. -_- _

**Aqua: **_Was that Master comment supposed to be sarcastic. Terra. _

**Terra: **_…..no comment_

**Isa: **_At least_ _there's someone else who is sound of mind._

**Kairi: **_Alright what gossip did I miss? _

**Sora: **_Read all the way from Roxas's text Kai_.

**Kairi: **_Sora, our daughter is on a date and you told me nothing._

**Sora: **_Daughter. Xion's isn't our daughter Kairi._

**Kairi : **_She was made from the both of us. Sora, so she is technically our child….our teenage child…._

**Axel:**_ Me and Isa are keeping custody of her. Sorry not sorry. _

**Roxas: **…

**Roxas: **_….._

**Isa: **_Lea you…,Yes Roxas what is it._

**Roxas: **_-_- can we please get back to the situation at hand. All of you can deal with whatever problems you guys have in your relationships later._

**Sora: **_Roxas is right. From now on out our job is to protect the Xi-Xi. Oh by the way Roxas you have my blessing to Marry Xion. Just remember if you hurt her I have rage form. :) _

**Roxas: **…._ Sora do me a favor, and go to the deepest depths of the ocean. -_-_

**Axel: …**_…...Roxas …. ..Roxas you were gonna ask out Xion weren't you. Isa it is true they do grow up fast. Also Just for your guys information I am the captain of this ship._

**Isa: **_Lea go join Sora at the bottom of the ocean if he goes there._

**Kairi: **_Sora you just can't give away our daughter to a boy._

**Sora: **_But we know Roxas…_

**Roxas has removed Sora from the chat**

**Kairi: **_Thank_

**Ven: **_You_

**Terra: **_You have a ship Axel?_

**Aqua: **_He means he likes the idea of Roxas and Xion as a couple Terra. Which is….just so CUTE!_

**Axel: **_I know right. Master Aqua you are now first mate of The Rokushi. _

_**Isa: **__And there goes any sanity this group had._

**Isa has left the chat**

**Terra: **_Ven._

**Ven: **_Yeah Terra._

**Terra: **_Do you have any idea what a Rokushi is? _

**Ven: **_Pretty sure It's Roxas and Xion's names put together. Right Kairi?_

…_._

**Aqua added Sora back**

**Sora: **_ Thank you. Alright G.O.L.C let's get mission started to save our Xi-Xi and Roxas's Love Life._

**Axel: **_You don't have to tell me twice. _

**Aqua: **_My ship will not sink! And our precious Xion needs our protection. _

**Terra: **_Aqua. Calm down. And I agree Xion needs our protection, Our daughter needs us._

**Ven: **_Alright let's do this. ….wait how come you guys didn't tell me you adopted Xion. _

**Roxas: **_argh….._

**Roxas has left the chat**

**Sora: **_Alright everybody meet up at the clock tower in twilght town._

**Axel**: _Hey, I'm the only one with any custody rights over Xion._

Sora pocketed his phone, stretching as he got up. Then he remembered something Riku. Riku didn't comment, or say anything. What if Riku's gummiphone ran out of power? Sora wondered

"I need to tell Riku about Protect the Xi-Xi."


End file.
